<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The villain behind the death beam rocks by dmichelle312</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068337">The villain behind the death beam rocks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmichelle312/pseuds/dmichelle312'>dmichelle312</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glimpses of parallel universes/alternate realities in the multiverse [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X &amp; Y | Pokemon X &amp; Y Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Battle, Books, Danger, Good versus Evil, LLF Comment Project, Laboratories, Mega Evolution (Pokemon), Multiverse, Other, Pokemon, Pokemon Trainers, Portals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:22:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmichelle312/pseuds/dmichelle312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Young woman and her companions get stuck in a dangerous alternate world where they are attacked by the brain behind "Mega Evolution", a forced temporary transformation that makes Pokemon stronger but also harms them and kills them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fleur-de-lis | Lysandre &amp; Original Character(s), Platane-hakase | Professor Augustine Sycamore &amp; Original Character(s), Yuuki | Brendan &amp; Original Characters(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glimpses of parallel universes/alternate realities in the multiverse [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The villain behind the death beam rocks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irhaboggles/gifts">Irhaboggles</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is heavily based on glimpses I have seen of parallel universe/alternate realities in "dreams".</p><p>Writing is a very cathartic experience for me and for most people who post their works on here. Catharsis is the purging of the emotions or relieving of emotional tensions, especially through certain kinds of art, as writing, tragedy or music. Writing this down is a very cathartic experience for me, so here is part 8 of my series entitled "Glimpses of parallel universes/alternate realities in the multiverse".</p><p>Watch this first, folks:</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eRRk1G-MicM">Video 1</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jjf6LSS48dQ">Video 2</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=egrCi6Ml4fE">Video 3</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bJpIclDmi2M">Video 4</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9MQxzbk-LMk">Video 5</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0l0R_muXmhs">Video 6</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kar3mxwnEWw">Video 7</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dK2FatvkA_0">Video 8</a>
</p><p>Also when you're done reading my story, folks, watch those playlists on science, multiverse, "dreams", parallel universes, alternate selves, quantum jumping and beings of various species in the multiverse (and check out the playlist description of the first playlist, you'll find links to several articles on these topic, some of those articles are about science and scientific discoveries, others are people talking about their own experiences, and there's even three articles showing that Multiverse theory does NOT conflict with the existence of God and/or Christian belief):</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLzG_3q50DuPn66chQBVr5QMCFxZ_qugGU">Playlist 1</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLzG_3q50DuPmVJ8zCLOwlTtcveSffN1Sx">Playlist 2</a>
</p><p>Here's the informations I gathered online about Kyogre, Primal Reversion and its similarities to "Mega Evolution"...</p><p>Bulbapedia website:</p><p>"While Kyogre is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokemon, Kyogre can undergo Primal Reversion and become Primal Kyogre if it holds the Blue Orb."</p><p>Pokemon Wiki website:</p><p>"Primal Kyogre. Primal Reversion is a concept introduced in "Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire". It is similar to "Mega Evolution" (Michelle: forced temporary transformation while holding an item), except that the Pokemon goes back into its ancient, original form, where it regains the true, ultimate power it formerly had."</p><p>Video:</p><p>"Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire: Legendary Primal Kyogre Encounter! Kyogre's Primal Reversion is normally a forced transformation when it holds the Blue Orb, but in this epic battle it is encountered IN its Primal Form. It is extremely powerful and constantly heals itself with Aqua Ring so come prepared!":</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bwNmp6RoWUs">Primal Kyogre</a>
</p><p>The "death beam rocks" referred to in the title are the "Mega Stones", that's a term that was coined by TheJWittz in his video entitled "Mega Evolution is evil!"</p><p>See more about the harm and destruction caused by "Mega Evolution" here: </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLzG_3q50DuPmPY-RfUQmQqpEjw2vao75P">Playlist</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What if "dreams" aren't really "dreams", but us living a parallel life in a parallel universe and sleep is just the portal into the parallel universes. A lot of other people share this theory and agree that it is most probably the case. Also, a lot of science books and magazines talk about parallel universes, also known sometimes as alternate realities or alternate timelines, about the multiverse and our alternate selves, and about other things such as quantum jumping or the mandela effects. Think about it. What if your "dreams" are realities from parallel universes. And possibly, your reality is one of their "dreams". What if "dreams" are actually just the adventures you have in parallel universes across the multiverse?</p><p>That would explain why everything in those "dreams" feel just as real as this reality, if not more at times. That would also explain why we "awake" or "wake up" in those "dreams" and are just as lucid there as we are here, and why when we touch objects there like a wall, a table, a rock, or a doll, it feels just as solid and tangible underneath our hands and fingers as any object in our reality. It also explains why at times we have two sets of memories while inhabiting one of our alternate selves, our own and that of our alternate self. For example, you meet someone in that parallel universe and part of you know that you have been friends with this individual for years while another part of you know that you just met that person for the first time and that you cannot possibly know this person and yet you do and cannot shake off the feeling. Or you're grieving the loss of a dear friend you were close to while at the same time wondering why you are so affected by the passing away of someone you have never seen or heard about before and yet have personally known for years and you can't shake off the feeling. We share the memories of our alternate selves while we inhabit them and we remember their memories after we have inhabited them.</p><p>I think we don't really "dream", we actually live two lives simultaneously in parallel universes and consciousnesses switch from one to the other by sleeping. We don't realize this right away because when we are in one life, the other life feels like a "dream", at least at first and is less perceived by the untrained mind. In those parallel universes, there are beings and creatures that do not exist in our reality, because in our world they either went extinct or went into hiding a long time ago. There's one of of my trips in parallel universes that I remember with perfect clarity and as if it was yesterday. I had this "dream" on March 16 2021. Or at least, it was March 16 2021 in my original world. I don't know what the date was in that other universe and I didn't think to ask.</p><p>I was in a universe where Pokemon and their trainers worked together to make the world a better place. I was sitting in a Pokemon Professor's lab. I think it was Professor Augustine Sycamore's lab in Kalos. I was checking out some of his books and eventually I found a book that he didn't even know he owned, or maybe he had forgotten all about it. The book was about "Mega Evolution" and had the words "Mega Evolution" in its title. There was a symbol on the cover clearly indicating that "Mega Evolution" was evil and something that people needed to go against. I was not surprised because I have always known that "Mega Evolution" is bad and spells trouble. I was leafing through the book and then I stopped and started reading some bits here and there and I looked at the pictures. I started feeling uncomfortable and scared because what I was seeing recorded in that book was very bad and I didn't want people and Pokemon to ever go through these kinds of nightmares ever again. Trembling in fear, I snapped the book shut and left the lab.</p><p>The next thing I know, I'm going on a suicide mission with five companions, the mission we all agreed upon was stopping the brain behind "Mega Evolution", a forced temporary transformation that makes Pokemon stronger but also harms them and kills them. Professor Kukui from Alola had written Pokedex entries about "Mega Evolutions" and the harm and destruction they had caused to themselves, their trainers and their immediate environment. My five companions and I departed for the mission. There was Professor Augustine Sycamore and Lysandre Fleur-De-Lis, both from the Kalos region. And Brendan Yuuki from the Hoenn region. The other two were complete strangers and I don't know where they were from. I didn't know them and I barely interacted with them. We were sucked into an alternate world through some kind of portal. Something similar to an Ultra Space wormhole, but I don't think it was Ultra Space. The farther I got away from the entrance, the more I started having a bad feeling about this. Something was definitely off. I'm very ashamed to say this, but I tried to get back through the portal and leave my companions to their fate. But I couldn't get back to the world we had just left. The portal was somehow deactivated. Something was definitely waiting for us there. I couldn't escape, I was trapped just like the others. Like it, don't like it, my five companions and I were in this together till the end. And, I thought, surely, whether we survive or not, we will never nor should we ever be the same again. We made a few steps forward. This world was strange. Something looked and felt off about it, it also reminded me of something I had seen and read about in that book I had found in the lab.</p><p>We ran, prepared to fight whatever was going to attack us. As we ran and got ready to battle, I listened to the sound of my feet hitting the ground. It sounded like a mix of internal organs' sounds and suction cups sounds. I didn't like the sound of that. With a roar, a big blue creature flew into the air. It was a Kyogre, or at the very least, a supernatural being that appeared in the form of a Kyogre. The others send their Pokemon into battle and start fighting against it. I honestly didn't know which one of the two, but either way if we wanted to leave this place alive, we would have to defeat it. My foot slipped, I fell and slid down a little hill. When I heard the internal organs' sounds and suction cups sounds again as my body hit the ground and I slowly sat up and dusted my clothes, it hit me, like a ton of brick. Professor Augustine Sycamore came to see if I was all right.</p><p>"We'll take care of this. We can do this", he said, putting his hand on my shoulder.</p><p>"You don't understand. I don't think you've seen what I've seen. I found this book somewhere in a lab and I've seen some texts and pictures, and I've seen what this place is and what it can do to people. This alternate world we're in right now, what you see here, the "ground", the "sky", the little "patches of grass" with its "small flowers", literally EVERYTHING you see here... is his body... is made of this Kyogre or this supernatural being who appears in the form of a Kyogre, and is also alive. And what's attacking you inside is just another manifestation of this being. This book showed me what happens to people here when they are killed by this being. So apparently, one person survived and made it out of here alive and recorded the horrors he's seen in that book. You see the "ground" underneath our feet? If someone is killed by that being here, they are absorbed and digested by the "ground" underneath them as they're dying and crying in agony", I replied, terrified.</p><p>We were in the body or the esophagus of an Eldritch creature and we would all be killed and digested if we lost the battle against this thing, if we didn't win, and I was freaking the fuck out. We wouldn't make it out of this place alive if we didn't defeat this Kyogre or this supernatural being who appears in the form of a Kyogre. Professor Augustine Sycamore nodded as if to thank me for the information and he jumped back into the battle. Lysandre Fleur-De-Lis squeezed my hand reassuringly.</p><p>"We got this", he said, then he joined Augustine and jumped back into the battle.</p><p>A short moment later, I saw a flash of bright light and saw that the Kyogre had changed form and he had white and yellow glowing patterns on his body. He looked bigger and more powerful too. That didn't bode well for me and my companions. I didn't want to die here. Well, I didn't want my alternate self to die here, I had experienced the death of one of my alternate copies first hand once in a "dream" and I didn't want to repeat the experience. I'm ashamed to say this, but I was too scared to send my Pokemon out into battle or to be of any use to my companions. I was paralyzed by fear and I hated myself for being a coward. If Augustine, Lysandre and Brendan could battle that creature, why couldn't I? And they didn't even pass judgments on me for not being able to bring myself to try and fight that thing, for being paralyzed by fear, for having tried to bail out on them before the battle even began. Here I was trembling in fear, crossing my fingers and hoping they would manage to defeat this creature so we could leave this place alive and go home.</p><p>This creature was the brain behind "Mega Evolution". The villain who used his supernatural powers and his influence to pull the strings during the war 3000 ago, to manipulate AZ, to get AZ to fire the Ultimate Weapon, and use the energy from the Ultimate Weapon to bring those "Mega Stones" into existence. "Mega Evolution", a forced temporary transformation that makes Pokemon stronger but also harms them and kills them. What did that Kyogre or this supernatural being who appears in the form of a Kyogre have in mind? Was he planning to raise armies of "Mega evolved" Pokemon to take over the world and enslave all Pokemon and all humans, just replacing the Pokemon in his armies who died from their "Mega Evolution" because he would have gathered a huge supply of them and their lives meant nothing to him because they were just cannon foders and all he cared about was bringing his plans to completion? 

</p><p>For the record, I don't think this was the same Kyogre that another Brendan in another universe battled after Archie, leader of Team Aqua, reawakened him to achieve his goal in expanding the sea, not knowing what he was getting himself into or what he was unleashing upon the world. This was another Kyogre or an Eldritch supernatural creature who appeared in the form of a Kyogre. Lysandre wanted to redeem himself after he nearly fired the Ultimate Weapon, he was glad that Augustine convinced him not to. Augustine wanted to redeem himself for not having taken actions against "Mega Evolution" sooner now that he knew about the harm and destruction caused by "Mega Evolution" to Pokemon, people and the world at large. And me? I wanted an end to "Mega Evolution" and the villain behind it. I didn't want to see more Pokemon suffer and die from "Mega Evolution", more trainers getting killed, more damaged caused to the world at large. I just wish I could have helped my companions in the battle. I wish I could have made a difference.</p><p>When I "woke up" in my original body in my original reality, I felt relieved, worried, sad and ashamed at the same time. I hope my alternate self survived. I hope my companions survived. If they survived, it's certainly not thanks to me. I wish I could've done something, but I felt so powerless. And they didn't even pass judgments on me for any of it, which makes me feel even worse. I hate feeling powerless, especially when people I love and care about are in difficulty or in danger. I still feel shaken up and vulnerable when I think about this "dream".</p><p>I never played third gen Pokemon video games and I don't know much about them (I played gen 1, 2, 4, 5, and 7). But when I did research online, my worse fears were confirmed and a lot of what I have seen in my "dream" was confirmed. This is what I discovered during my online research about Kyogre, Primal Reversion and its similarities to "Mega Evolution".</p><p>"While Kyogre is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokemon, Kyogre CAN UNDERGO PRIMAL REVERSION AND BECOME PRIMAL KYOGRE IF IT HOLDS THE BLUE ORB."</p><p>"Primal Kyogre. Primal Reversion is a concept introduced in "Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire". IT IS SIMILAR TO "MEGA EVOLUTION" (forced temporary transformation while holding an item), except that the Pokemon GOES BACK TO ITS ANCIENT, ORIGINAL FORM, WHERE IT REGAINS THE TRUE, ULTIMATE POWER IT FORMERLY HAD."</p><p>"Legendary Primal Kyogre Encounter! Kyogre's Primal Reversion is normally a forced transformation when it holds the Blue Orb, but in this epic battle IT IS ENCOUNTERED IN ITS PRIMAL FORM. IT IS EXTREMELY POWERFUL AND CONSTANTLY HEALS ITSELF WITH AQUA RING SO COME PREPARED!"</p><p>- End -</p><p>-------------------</p><p>Parallel universes have haunted science fiction for decades, but a large number of top scientists believe they are real and now in the labs and minds of theoretical physicists they are being explored as never before. There are more and more researchers that are now saying multiple realities and other dimensions have to be real.</p><p>And here are some good citations too:</p><p>"There's no such thing as fiction or imagination, as they're merely non-fiction manifestations in the wrong parallel universe." - Daniel Marques.</p><p>"The quantum theory of parallel universes is not the problem, it is the solution. It is not some troublesome, optional interpretation emerging from the arcane theoritical considerations. It is the explanation, the only one that is tenable of a remarkable and counter-intuitive reality." - David Deutsch.</p><p>"Quantum computation is... a distinctively new way of harnessing nature... It will be the first technology that allows useful tasks to be performed in collaboration between parallel universes." - David Deutsch.</p><p>"If I get a parking ticket, there is always a parallel universe where I didn't. On the other hand, there is a parallel universe where my car was stolen." - Max Tegmark.</p><p>"The only true borders lie between the universe and parallel universes." - Khalid Masood.</p><p>"Heaven is a parallel universe", Khalid Masood.</p><p>"If you want to find the secrets of the universe, think in terms of energy, frequency, and vibration." - Nikola Tesla.</p><p>"In the parallel universe the laws of physics are suspended. What goes up doesn't necessarily come down, a body at rest does not tend to stay at rest, and not every action can be counted on to provoke an equal and opposite reaction. Time, too, is different. It may run in circles, flow backward, skip about from now to then. The very arrangement of molecules is fluid: tables can be clocks, faces, flowers. - Susanna Kaysen."</p><p>"In a parallel universe, someone cared about her not getting an education." - Sarah Mishra.</p><p>"Each nanosecond of history branches off into an infinite amount of parallel universes." - Pete Carroll.</p><p>"I was good at math and science, and I got a lot of degrees in lots of things, but in a parallel universe I probably became a chef." - Nathan Myhrvold.</p><p>"The universe is filled with the evidence of God's greatness. In awesome wonder we can consider the worlds He has made for us." - David Jeremiah.</p><p>"I entered what I can only describe as an alternate universe, and experience timelessness for myself. There was no refuting the immortality of the soul for me ever again after that." - Susan Schneider.</p><p>"You can't connect the dots looking forward; you can only connect them looking backwards. So you have to trust that the dots will somehow connect in your future." - Steve Jobs.</p><p>"To be yourself in a world that is constantly trying to make you something else is the greatest accomplishment." - Ralph Waldo Emerson.</p><p>"Mystery creates wonder and wonder is the basis of man's desire to understand." - Neil Armstrong.</p><p>- End -</p><p>----------------------</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like I said before, folks, I'm going to write more stories in the upcoming months. If you want to be notified when I post new works, subscribe to me.</p><p>Also, see this (and leave me some feedback/con-crit please):</p><p>
  <a href="https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject">Long Live Feedback Comment Project</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>